fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Nasze królestwo/Nowe problemy/@comment-30285098-20170902141806
Ooo, tak szybko już kolejny rozdział? To mi się podoba :D Uff, Seba przeżył! Yaaaay, teraz już może być razem z Asią po wsze czasy <3 "... uderzając prosto w oczy Voldemorta. Kobieta podniosła się ..." zestawione ze sobą "Voldermort" i "kobieta" cały czas mnie śmieszą XD Uuu, widzę Aleksiej na bogato mieszka *ta emotka z chatu w okularach przeciwsłonecznych* Wgl. z Aleksa to niezły romantyk - jedna noc spędzona z poznaną wczoraj babką i już ją kochaniem nazywa xd. Aż szkoda, że Voldek go tak wykorzystuje ;( yaaay, teraz ja! ^^ "Co prawda stać ją było na samodzielne spłacenie, jednak chciała sprawiedliwości." a nawet jakby nie chciała to i tak wolałaby wydawać hajs na żarcie ze średniowiecznego mcdonalda (o ile w średniowieczu jest mcdonald, jak nie ma to może niech Franka wynajdzie w następnych rozdziałach), a nie jakieś bzdety pokroju remont XD "Po cichu też podkochiwał się w niej, jednak nikt na świecie nie miał o tym pojęcia." UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU <333 tutaj też jestem nieogarnięta jak widać, że nie zauważyłam XD "Na ubiegłorocznej siedmiokrólestwowizji, królestwo Ailagutrop reprezentował pewien piosenkarz o imieniu Salvador. " myślałam, że chodziło o Jarka XD. Ale cóż, Salvadorek także super, w sumie to mi nawet pasuje do średniowiecznych klimatów, taki mógłby być z niego derpowaty i nieogarnięty grajek, który żyje w świecie swojej muzyki i całe dnie na łące przesiaduje, grając i śpiewając, mając przy tym na głowie słodki wianek z kwiatów <33333 *fangirl mode on* wgl, szacun za zmuszenie się do pisania o kimś kogo nie lubisz, doceniam to bardzo :3 "Joanna próbowała nawet przepchnąć ustawę zakazującą słuchania go pod groźbą śmierci" ale nie zrobiła tego pewnie ze względu na Agacię, jaka ona jest kochana <3 "nawet poglądy, które upubliczniał, choć zupełnie nie zgadzały się z tymi jej, przestały odgrywać jakąkolwiek rolę" szczerze to akurat oprócz tego jego zdania o uchodźcach mamy bardzo podobne poglądy, podejście do życia i charaktery XD, ale wiesz, jak już będzie kiedyś moim mężem, to mu wybiję tego lewackie frazesy z głowy i będzie idealny c: "... jednak u Agaty regularnie zaciągali pożyczki, więc nie śmieli jej się przeciwstawić." wszyscy ode mnie biorą hajs! czuję się taka ważna <3 "Księżna nie miała raczej bogatego życia towarzyskiego. Całe dnie spędzała u siebie." toja, solidaryzuję z Joasią "Nazwałam to: fanfiction. Chwytliwe, nie? Piszę właśnie o nas, ale w przyszłości. Wymyśliłam całkiem urocze uniwersum w którym poznałyśmy się przez internet i nie jesteśmy biologicznymi siostrami. Mam też kilka OC. Psst, jedną z nich wzorowałam na pewnej służącej, której swoją drogą nie lubię. Źle jej z oczu patrzy." Chwila, chwila. Czyli równie możemy być wszyscy ockami twojej ocki Joanny, która wymyśliła, że będziesz pisać o niej średniowieczny fanfik, w którym opisane jest to jak nas wszystkich wymyśliła... jak żyć? "- Czy ja wiem? Ja uważam, że jakaś desperatka. Zakonnica, która uciekła z klasztoru. Pewnie stara. Wiesz, on takie chyba lubi. No i mądra też raczej nie jest, skoro na niego poleciała." biedna Asia, Paula łamie jej serce ;((( OOOO, SZYKUJE SIĘ CIEKAWA TA KOLACJA XD "A pomyśleć, że tak ukrywał swoje dane." aaaa, kocham te nawiązania do rzeczywistości <3 "Patryk postanowił w końcu poderwać Agatę." uu, i like it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "- Coś się stało? - zapytała z troską, układając dłoń na jego czole. - Masz gorączkę? Nie, nie jesteś rozpalony." AAAAA, TUTAJ TEŻ JESTEM DERPEM <333 "Agata spojrzała do środka. Tyle lat pracy z pieniędzmi sprawiło, że potrafiła przeliczać je samym wzrokiem." uuu, też chcę w realu taką supermoc *-* "- To mój przyjaciel." biedny ;((( * - znicz dla poległego we friendzone "Przerwał czyszczenie miecza" przeczytałam czyszczenie moczu, wtf "Zanim wymyśli rozwiązanie problemu, musi szybko pozbyć się niewygodnego świadka." XDXDXDXDXDXD KOCHAM TO! "Agata, najpiękniejsza i najmądrzejsza kobieta, jaką dane mu było poznać, zaprosiła go na kolację." po pierwsze AWW JAK MNIE ŁADNIE PRZEDSTAWIASZ W TYM FF <3 *rumieniec*, a po drugie - a to nie Paula ich raczej obu zaprosiła? XD scena z Aleksandrą i Sebą wygrała XD, piękne to jest opko <3 czekam z niecierpliwością na nexta i opis tego co się wydarzy na kolacji :3